After Love, After Life
by Inuyashaluvr13
Summary: What if Spike didn't die what if he was made homan


The new Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tales  
After Life, After Love, After Death  
  
Introduction  
  
What could of happened after the Biggest Baddest Buffy of Them All. After Spike Died, after SunnyDale Collapsed, after they found new lives to live, after they trained all the slayers to help other slayers. What would they do next. Well you aren't gonna find out I this Book, you will find out is what if Spike survived. What If some mystical way he was protected by the amulet and as long as he wore it he was protected from everything that could harm him. PS: This book is cross-referenced with Buffy and Charmed.  
  
What last happened on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
And Spike: The sun hit him hard; and he was pinned, pain and something else building inside him... he called out to his dearest love- "Buffy. . ." She saw him, raced to him. "Spike!" she shouted- and had to dive out of the way as a prim raise of pure, soulful sunlight blasted out of the amulet into the cavern. In an instant thousands of vampires died. The cavern began falling apart. Everyone left except Buffy. Buffy came to Spike. He remained pinned in place, energy still blasting from him. "I can feel it, Buffy." Spike said "What?" she asked. "My soul it's really there" Spike answered. "Kind of stings" Buffy told Spike she loved him. As everyone drove away in a bus she left and ran on the roof tops and made it out of town just before it collapsed. Buffy and Giles walked toward the edge of SunnyDale, smoke rolling before them, as he said, "I don't understand what did this?" Giles wondered. "Spike," She murmured. But oh, God, she was glad for him. Glad of him. Spike. Rest. "Buffy what are we going to do now." Dawn asked. Buffy smiled. "I don't know."  
  
Chapter One  
  
The smoke cleared but a figured stood in the crater that had once been SunnyDale. As they turned away Kennedy noticed something or someone inside the crater. "Hey Guys I think there is something down there." Kennedy shouted.  
"What?" Willow ran towards her. "Buffy Check this out"  
"What?" Buffy walked toward the crater. "Oh my god it's Spike." She ran down the side of the crater to him. "Spike!" Buffy yelled.  
"What? Am I in heaven?" Spike said standing up.  
"No" Buffy said she ran to him and planted her lips on his.  
"What's going on down there?" Dawn asked.  
"I think she really does like him." Willow said. They gazed down Spike and Buffy were kissing intimately.  
"Ok I must be in heaven." Spike insisted.  
"No you're in SunnyDale which is right now a really big crater." Buffy said plainly. "Where is everybody?" Spike asked.  
"Up there" She said pointing up.  
"Wait if the sun is out why am I not dust." He said.  
"The amulet or maybe," Buffy said then gently touched his chest, thump thump was what she felt and all she could do was smile up at him. Buffy reached for the amulet. "Buffy what are you doing?" Spike asked as Buffy yanked the amulet off him. Rays of sun fell upon him but he did not burn.  
"Your human Spike," Buffy said, "You saved the world and now you're human." Buffy hugged him happily. "Come on, We can start are selves new lives." Buffy grabbed his hand and they helped each other up the side of the crater. "Spike Holy crap you survived." Xander said. "We think it's the amulet, it somehow made him human." Buffy said. "We?" Willow said. Buffy glanced at Spike then walked toward Willow. They both walked toward the bus and sat on the edge of the step they didn't realize Faith and Robin were there. "Willow I love him I really do. It took me till now to realize it." Buffy said. "Who Spike?" Willow questioned. "No Xander" Buffy said. "Of coarse Spike." Faith started laughing uncontrollably "Your joking right" "No I'm serious I Love Spike." Buffy insisted. "Wait I didn't quiet hear you" Faith said. As everybody else including Spike walked up behind them. "I Love Spike!" Buffy yelled. Then she realized that every one else was standing behind her. "Oh crap you weren't supposed to hear that." Most of the slayers ignored it and walked past her onto the bus. When Xander walked up to her and gave her a disgusting look then walked onto the bus. When Kennedy came up she nodded to Buffy. Willow just gave her a big hug. Dawn thought it was great and just smiled. Giles just walked on the bus he was in disbelief. Spike walked up to her smiled then rapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and tenderly. "I believe you" Spike said, "Luv." Buffy smiled and kissed him again. "B we got to go." Faith said. "Your being a bitch." Buffy said. "That I am" Faith said. Buffy and Spike walked onto the bus there were no seats so they sat on the steps. She kissed him and felt as if she was falling in love with him all over again. In there pasted he saved her life and she saved his. They were headed for Cleveland where there was another hell mouth. They stopped in Los Angelus for a wail. And not surprisingly they ran into Angel. "Buffy! Spike." Angel said. "Angel." Buffy said as she hugged him. "Hey by the way did you mean what you said about Spike being your boyfriend but only in your heart." Angel asked. "well uh yah." Buffy said uh quietly. "Did you really say that?" Spike asked Buffy. "Yes" Buffy smiled at him, "and I meant it then." Angel smiled and Spike had a questioning look on his face. "Now you're my boyfriend in my heart" Buffy said, "and in life." Angel was astonished. And Spike well he and Buffy started kissing and it was like they didn't have to ever stop. "I love you Buffy." Spike said when she took a breath. "I know" Buffy said and for a brief moment Angel thought maybe she doesn't love him maybe I still have a shot. And after another kiss ended. "I love you too." Buffy said. Just then Angel lost hope so he left. "Where'd he go?" Spike asked. "I don't know." Buffy said. "I wanted him to be here for...." Buffy cut him off. "We gotta go." "But Buffy I gotta ask you something?" Spike told her. "Ask me later" Buffy said. They arrived at the place where they left the bus everyone else was there. "Hi what's up?" Buffy asked. "we gotta leave if we want to make it in time." Giles said. "Make it in time for what?" Buffy asked. "for the birth of the child you will raise." Spike answered before Giles could. "what?" Buffy questioned. "Seriously." "yah every slayer on this bus is gonna have to take a baby that is a slayer and raise it. You never know what might come next." Giles said. "Yours is being born in Cleveland right on top of the helmouth we have to hurry." Buffy and Spike jumped on the bus and they rode till they reach Cleveland. But before they reached Cleveland. "Buffy." Spike asked. "Yah" Buffy said. "Come here I need to talk to you." Spike pulled Buffy away to where no one could here them. "Buffy will you marry me?" Spike asked in a whisper. "What?" Buffy yelled she walked away. "Buffy look you love me right?" Spike said turning her so she was facing him. "Yah." Buffy said. They now had pretty much everyone on the buses attention. "and you know I love you" Spike said. "Yah but..." Buffy said. "But what ..... You know what think about it. I'll let you think about it." Spike said. "Spike." Buffy said weakly with a tear trickling down her face. He turned around and gave her one long enduring kiss. That left her wanting him more. Then he pulled away and left her he went to the front of the bus and just sat there. She walked over to Willow and sat down. "What was that all about?" Willow asked her. Buffy tilted over and whispered in Willows ear, "Spike asked me to marry him" Buffy sat up. "Holy potatoes!" Willow shouted standing up. "Sh" Buffy said calming Willow. "Well are you gonna say yes or no?" Willow asked. "I don't know." Buffy said. Then she fell asleep and she dreamed about the time where willow had accidentally put a spell on them and made them get engaged and then the musical, when they first made love then when she told him she loved him. She woke up it was dark, then she realized she was in a room. It looked like a hotel room. Willow and Kennedy were in the bed on the other side of the room sleeping and Spike was next to her. "Spike" Buffy whispered. "huh" Spike said barely awake. "Hold me." Buffy said. That woke him up. He opened his arms and held her. Then he kissed her on the forehead and said "Just promise me you'll be here in the morning." "I'll be here and I'll have a answer after a receive my kid." Buffy said right before she faded off. The next day when Buffy woke up she turned around and looked up and gazed in to Spike's grayish green eyes, and smiled. "Hi" She whispered. "Hi" He said. "It's time to get up today's the day when you get you kid." "and you get you answer." Buffy said. She kissed him and trailed her finger along his lip then kissed him again and got out of bed. "I'm gonna get a shower." Buffy said. She got in the shower and 5minutes later someone knocked on the door. "Yes" "It's Spike I need to get my cigarettes" Spike said. "Come in" She said turning off the shower rapping a towel around herself and unlocking the door. "Buffy look I understand if you want to have....." Spike trailed off when he opened the door to see Buffy with only a towel around her and hair wet. She smelt fresh as if she was born a new. "Hi!" Buffy said walking passed him. "Well you look like you feel better." Willow said. As Buffy walked into a changing room. "Yah I made my decision." Buffy said. "Are you gonna you know?" Willow asked without reveling what it was cause Kennedy was in the room. "You'll find out." Buffy said. Giles knocked on the door "it's time she was just sent to the hospital." "Ok be right there." Buffy said. "come on Spike." Buffy, Spike, Kennedy, and Willow left the room. "Why is he coming?" Giles asked. "I'm gonna owe this man an answer." Buffy said.  
  
At the hospital after Diana the girl having the Child gave birth Buffy, Giles, Spike, Willow, and Xander came in they explained to her that they had to take her child and why. "Are you married?" Diana asked Buffy. Here it was the moment he had been waiting for. Buffy thought. "No but I'm going to be married." Buffy said. "What!?!" Xander, and Giles said amazed and in a state of disbelief. "Wow" Willow said. Spike was shocked and picked Buffy up and spun her around. "You mean it Buffy." Spike said. "Cause I understand if" Buffy cut him off with a kiss that could not be compared to all the other kisses they ever had. "I said Yes ok." Buffy said. She was crying but of coarse it was a happy cry. "So you are going to get married is that right." Diana asked to be reassured. "Yes" Buffy answered. "To him?" She said a little disoriented. "Yes mama I'm Sp...William" Spike said. "uh huh." Diana said. "I guess I have no choice, but I do thank you for coming you could of let my Childs Identity be a secret till she died young, you can protect her right." "Yes I...We can" Buffy reassured her, "you have to tell them were her parents because it the only way to protect her." "What are your names" Diana said. "I'm Buffy Anne Summers" Buffy said. "I'm William....William Hall...William Halliwell." Spike said. "ok" Diana said.  
  
They left the room. "So that's your last name. Halliwell. Why did you hide it." Buffy asked. "My family is special. Their different." Spike said. "can we talk about it later." "Sure" Buffy said feeling the vibe he gave off that he was un comfortable. "Oh my God Buffy" Willow said Pulling her away from Spike. "You said Yes, You said Yes." "Will" Buffy said. "Calm down don't you want to see Kennedy's kid" "Yah well don't you think they would feel odd if they new she was gay" Willow asked. "Yah we told her not to mention it" Buffy said. "Oh well then bye." Willow ran down the hall telling all the slayer that Buffy was getting married. "Congratulations Buffy" Giles said. "Thanks" Buffy said. "Remember what I said when me and spike were engaged Before but it was just a spell." "yes" Giles said looking kind of confused. "Well I meant it I want you to give me away." Buffy said. "I'd love to Buffy Thanks." Giles said. Buffy waked over to her sister Dawn. "Hi Dawnie." Said Buffy. "Congrats." Dawn said. "You guys are great together." Dawn ran off. Buffy walked over and hugged Spike. "Come on lets go see her." Buffy said. "Alright" Spike said he wouldn't say it but he was excited. They walked in front of the window to where the babies were. "There she is" Buffy said. "the little slayer baby. Oh god I have to go ask Diana something." "What?" Spike said. "The baby's name." Buffy Ran.  
  
"Diana what's the babies name?" Buffy said walking into the room but Diana wasn't there, there was a note saying that their names could gat the baby out and to name her whatever they decided. Buffy came back. "Spike she left us a note." Buffy said kind of puzzled then she saw Xander over Spike with a steak and a cross and Spike was barely able to fend him off in his condition. Buffy dropped the note. "Xander get away from him." Buffy said racing towards them. She grabbed Xander and threw him towards a wall. "Spike are you ok" Buffy said in a state of panic. "I'm ok Buffy" Spike said coughing. "Thank god" Buffy praised. She hugged him and kissed him compassionately. "Thank God" She said once again yet more quiet. Spike had blacked out when he woke up he saw Buffy holding the baby. "Hi luv." Spike said sitting up. "Hi" Buffy said. "We still have to name her." "Prudence Melinda Anne Halliwell" Spike said. "Wow that was fast" Buffy said "why that name." "My dead sisters name is Prudence are first special ancestor was Melinda and your middle name is Anne." Spike said. "Why don't you ask her?" Buffy said. "you know if she likes the name." She handed Prue to him. "Hi I guess well I'm your dad." Spike said. "What do you think huh you like that name is that your name Prudence Melinda Anne Halliwell." "Spike you'll make a good father." Buffy said laying Prue in her cradle. "I know you will." She turned of the lights and laid next to Spike. "I love you always." She said. And kissed him then turned around. "I'll always love you pet." Spike said. He put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. Hours which seemed to them like minute there was pounding on the door. "I got it." Spike kissed Buffy and got up. "Yes" He said. Opening the door. "Do I know you." "Spike let use in." One of the three mysterious people in cloaks said. "Do I know You?" He asked again. "Let us in or we'll tell the world your middle name." One of the three mysterious people in cloaks said. He let them in. "Who are you?" He asked. "Thank god I thought we never get here those Chaos demons have been chasing us every where." One of the women said as removing her cloak. The other two removed there cloaks. "Oh my god." Spike said. He pushed them in to the bathroom. "what are you doing here, Phoebe, Piper, Paige. Just cause were siblings doesn't mean you can barge into my life when you feel like it." "Look we heard of the two new Halliwell's and came to bestow our blessings." Phoebe said. "Look you can't just come barging into my life." Spike said. "Yes we can were siblings its our job." Paige Joked. "Look I have a future wife and a baby slayer in that room." Spike said. "You shouldn't be here." "But we are just because we care, about are brother." Phoebe said looking in the eye just to let him know that she was serious. "Look we have a hotel room well be back in the morning." Piper said leading them out the bathroom and out of the hotel room. "That was a close one." Spike whispered as he walked back to the bed. "Who was that?" Buffy whispered to him. "You'll find out" He said kind of disappointed. "hi" he said as soon as Buffy opened her eyes. "Hi is it morning?" She asked. "unfortunately" Spike said. Buffy bared her head in Spike chest he rapped his arms around her he was unused to her being so open to him. "Spike who was.." She said but was cut off by a knock on the door she got up and yet again there were three hooded people outside the door. "Can I help....." Buffy said but was pushed out of the way by one of the hooded figures and they all came in side. They took of their hoods and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat on the bed. "Nice place but if your gonna raise this kid right your gonna need a house." Phoebe said. "hey what businesses is this of" Buffy said but was cut off by Spike. "Buffy it's ok they have a right to be here." Spike said. "There my half sisters." "What!?!" Buffy said really surprised that he never told her. "Oh is this the baby she so cute." Paige said. "What did you name her?" "Prudence Melinda Anne Halliwell." Spike said staring at Buffy who was still in shock. Just then Piper ran out of the hotel room crying. "Now you did it. She was going to name her daughter after Prue but no cause she had a boy you had to do it." Phoebe said and walked over to Spike. "I saved you once dear brother I can reverse it all the same." Phoebe and Paige left. "Buffy I'm." Spike started to say Buffy slapped him and left.  
  
She knocked on the Door of where Willow was. Willow answered it and saw Buffy in tears. "Buffy What's wrong?" "It's Spike his 'Sisters' came today." Buffy paused, "I didn't even know he had sisters." "Buff it's ok are you calling the wedding off?" Willow asked. "I can't." Buffy said. "Why the Hell not?" Xander yelled. He was still upset about it. "I love him and want to marry him more than I ever imagine." Buffy said, "even more than I loved Angel." "Do you mean that Buffy?" Spike walked to the doorway. "Look I'm sorry, I haven't told any one that I had sisters." he walked toward her and placed his hand on her back, he half expected her to swat it back but she didn't. He knelt down. "I thought about it and I know I should have told you Buffy It's my past you're my future." Spike told her. "Oh Spike." Buffy sobbed as she turned to him and hugged him. "Buffy I do love you it's just my past is a part of me I would like to forget." He told her trying to explain. "Spike I love you I don't care about your past." Buffy said then kissed him as if it were the end of world. "The baby?" She asked. "I got my sisters to watch her. Don't worry they wouldn't do any majick on a baby." Spike said. "What." She asked. "Oh I forgot that part didn't I." Spike said. "They're the Charmed Ones" "What" Buffy said. "Really!" Willow said with a smile "I read about them can I meet them." "Will," Buffy gave her a strict look. "Look they wouldn't harm her especially Phoebe. Cause she lost her child." Spike said. "It's ok lets go" She said They walked out of the room. "I really did mean what I said." Buffy said as they walked down the hall. "What about." Spike asked. "About loving you more than I ever imagined and even more than Angel." Buffy said. "Really?" Spike asked to be reassured. "Yeah." Buffy said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and they shared a long affectionate kiss. "Thanks it's great to know." Spike said. "I don't think I have to say it because I was gonna kill her for you but I love you more than Drusilla" "Yah I know." Buffy said they were kissing again the way they were meant to. It was obvious they cared for each other and that they would sacrifice everything for each other. They walked back to the room and saw Phoebe rocking little Prue in her arms and Piper and Paige just gazing at the TV. "Hi" Spike said. "Hi" Buffy said walking up to Phoebe. "I don't think we've properly introduced. I'm Buffy" "Phoebe glad to meet you. That's Piper and Paige" Phoebe said. "Hi" Piper and Paige said with a wave still staring at the TV. "I guess you want to hold her huh." Phoebe said. "Yah." Buffy said. Phoebe handed little Prue over to her. "She's a great kid she didn't cry at all." Phoebe added. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige left and Prue feel asleep.  
  
"Spike on the invitations do you want to be William or Spike on the invitations." Buffy asked him. "I don't know." Spike said. "William" "What's you middle name or do you not have one." Buffy asked. "I'm not telling you my middle name?" Spike asked. "Why not?" Buffy said sitting on his lap and trailing her finger down his lip and across his chest. "Ok I'll tell you It's" Spike said when someone open the door and ran through. "What's going on?" Spike said. The guy shut the door. "I'm surprised. Buffy you don't recognize me." The guy said. "Do you know him luv." Spike asked. "Yah I think so." Buffy said. "Pike?" "Yeah." Pike said. "Ok is someone gonna fill me in?" Spike asked. "Pike this is Spike, Spike this is Pike." Buffy said. Spike walked up next to Buffy. "I don't like him." Spike added. Buffy hit him lightly. "Pike why are you here." Buffy asked. "What just because I'm here there has to be a reason?" Pike said. "You know what I would like to know why you're here." Spike asked. "Spike be nice." Buffy glared at him. "Buffy can I talk to you in private?" Pike asked. "I" Buffy said. "Oh no no no last time I didn't speak up you kiss Angel." Spike said. "Besides what ever you say to her you can say to me." "Look pal its none of your business besides if you were smart you would have spoken." Pike said with a smirk. "Buffy he's about to pull my last string." Spike said. "Calm down Spike" Buffy pushed Spike back a little and kissed him intensely and compassionately. That Spike calmed down. "Ok I'm gonna be sick." Pike said. "Shut up" Spike said. "Pike you really need to chill." Buffy said. "Oh so you had to get your girlfriend to stand up for you." Pike said making fun of him. "That's the last straw" Spike said then walked over and hit Pike then got him on the ground and held him down. "If you weren't human I'd kill you, and she's not my girlfriend." Spike walked over to Buffy and rapped his arms around her. "She's my fiancé." Spike kissed her and when it ended she looked up at him dreamily. "Make me yak Buffy your seriously not gonna marry this this vampire." Pike said in disbelief. "Hey buddy look I don't know how you know my Buffy but who cares. So leave and I'm human now." Spike said. "Spike," Buffy said pushing him aside. "Look Pike I have a new love actually since you I've had three but Spike and me are getting married." Buffy said. "What ever" Pike said and left. "Now where were we?" Buffy said sitting on Spikes lap. "You aren't getting a word out of me now." Spike said. "please" Buffy said and nibbled on his ear. "Kiss me." Spike said. In that instant Buffy kissed him sincerely and lovingly. "Ok It's" Spike said but yet again someone ran into the room. "Oh for god sakes will they stop that." Buffy shouted. "Buffy." Spike said motioning for her to get off. "Phoebe?" He questioned. "Protect me big brother." A little version of Phoebe said running to Spike and hiding behind him. A Ghost thing came down the hall. "leave her alone" Spike shouted at the creature. A woman walked out in front of them and said "I am light I am one to strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell. You can not have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my sight. And take with you this endless night." Then everything disappeared. "what was that all about." Buffy said. "Buffy call Willow ask her if there is a witch holiday today." Spike said. "Ok" Buffy said with a little confusion. Buffy dialed Willows number. "Will is there a witch holiday today." "As a matter of fact yah" Willow said. "Spike there is a holiday." Buffy said hanging up the phone. "I thought so." Spike said. "You can come out now I don't wanna walk down memory lane alright." "Spike hunny what are you talking about." "Aw but it was so much fun and we were about to get to the part where grams scolds you and uses your middle name." Phoebe said as she appeared out of no where. "really what is his middle name?" Buffy said walking over to Phoebe. "No don't tell her." Spike said. "It's ........." Phoebe said. "really" Buffy said laughing. "Your middle name is" Buffy said but was cut off by the knock on the door. "Come in." Spike yelled. "Excuse me but do you happen to know what room Phoebe Halliwell is in?" A man asked he didn't realize Phoebe was in the room. The prefect time for payback Spike thought because he saw Phoebe hiding. "As a matter a fact right now she's in here" spike told the man. "Phoebe?" The man questioned. "Hi Jason." Phoebe said. "This is awkward." "Phoebe who is this?" Spike asked. "Uh it's my boyfriend." 


End file.
